The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh
The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh is an American animated TV series that aired on Disney Channel as a preview on January 17, 1988 and officially aired on ABC from January 24, 1988 to October 26, 1991, created by Walt Disney Television. The show is currently airing on "90's Kid: The Channel", as part of "90's Preschool Block", including the specials. Episodes Season 1 *Pooh Oughta Be in Pictures (1988) *Friend, In Deed / Donkey for a Day (1988) *There's No Camp Like Home / Balloonatics (1988) *Find Her, Keep Her (1988) *The Piglet Who Would Be King (1988) *Cleanliness is Next to Impossible (1988) *The Great Honey Pot Robbery (1988) *Stripes / Monkey See, Monkey Do Better (1988) *Babysitter Blues (1988) *How Much is That Rabbit on the Window? (1988) *Nothing But the Tooth (1988) *Gone With the Wind (1988) *Paw and Order (1988) *Honey for a Bunny (1988) *Trap as Trap Can (1988) *The Masked Offender / Things That Go Piglet in the Night (1988) *Luck Amok / Magic Earmuffs (1988) *The Wishing Bear (1988) *King of the Beastles / The Rat Who Came to Dinner (1989) *My Hero / Owl Feathers (1989) *A Very, Very Large Animal / Fish Out of Water (1989) *Lights Out / Tigger's Shoes (1989) *The "New" Eeyore / Tigger, Private Ear (1989) *Party Poopher / The Old Switcheroo (1989) Season 2 *Me and My Shadow / To Catch a Hiccup (1989) *Rabbit Marks the Spot / Good-Bye, Mr. Pooh (1989) *Bubble Trouble / Ground Piglet Day (1989) *All's Well That Ends Wishing Well (1989) *Un-Valentine's Day (1989) *No Rabbit's a Fortress / The Monster Frankenpooh (1989) *Where Oh Where Has My Piglet Gone? / Up, Up and Awry (1989) *Eeyore's Tail Tale / Three Little Piglets (1989) *Prize Piglet / Fast Friends (1989) *Pooh Moon / Caws and Effects (1989) Season 3 *Oh, Bottle / Owl in the Family (1990) *Sham Pooh / Rock-a-Bye Pooh Bear (1990) *What's the Score, Pooh? / Tigger's Houseguest (1990) *Rabbit Takes a Holiday / Eeyi Eeyi Eeyore (1990) *Pooh Skies (1990) *April Pooh / To Bee or Not to Bee (1990) *A Knight to Remember (1990) *Tigger Is to Mother of Invention / The Bug Stops Here (1990) *Easy Come, Easy Gopher / Invasion of the Pooh Snatchers (1990) *Tigger Got Your Tongue? / A Bird in the Hand (1990) Season 4 *Sorry, Wrong Slusher (1991) *Grown, But Not Forgotten (1991) *A Pooh Day Afternoon (1991) *The Good, the Bad and the Tigger (1991) *Home Is Where the Home Is (1991) *Shovel, Shovel, Toil and Trouble / The Wise Have It (1991) *Cloud, Cloud Go Away / To Dream the Impossible Scheme (1991) *Piglet's Poohetry / Owl's Well That Ends Well (1991) Specials *Winnie the Pooh and Christmas Too! (1991) *Boo to You Too! Winnie the Pooh (1996) *A Winnie the Pooh Thanksgiving (1998) *Winnie the Pooh: A Valentine for You (1999) *Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year (2002) Broadcast History *Disney Channel (1988; 1994-2006) *ABC (1988-1991; 1995-2002) *Playhouse Disney (1997-2006) *Toon Disney (1998-2005; 2007-2008) Category:TV Series Category:Animated Category:1980's Category:1990's Category:2000's Category:Disney Category:ABC Category:Disney Channel Category:90s Kid Wiki